


The Writing on His Arm

by Aki_Usagi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art Student Lance (Voltron), Blind Keith (Voltron), Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Usagi/pseuds/Aki_Usagi
Summary: Soulmates were a mysterious thing. No really understood it, but it was a part of their biology. Some call it magic while other call it destiny or fate. All they knew were that the bonds between soulmates was strong and unbreakable. But not everyone had a soulmate.Keith smiled, but it fell slightly, “I haven’t, however, heard anything about your soulmate.”Lance pressed his lips together before sighing, “That’s because I don’t have one,” he stated, “There’s no colorful Soulmark on my wrist. Just really annoying freckles.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 523





	The Writing on His Arm

Soulmates were a mysterious thing. No really understood it, but it was a part of their biology. Some call it magic while other call it destiny or fate. All they knew were that the bonds between soulmates was strong and unbreakable. But not everyone had a soulmate.

* * *

Lance McClain sat in an awkward position in a small café chair, but appeared to be comfortable as he continued to sketch something in his sketchbook. Suddenly, “Lance!” his head perked up and looked around for the voice before spotting Shay by the door, “I’m going to go check on Hunk. Are you good to watch the café?”

“Yep!” Lance closed his sketchbook, sticking the pencil in the spiral, and standing up, “It’s been practically dead so you’re fine, Shay. Tell Hunk that I hope he’s feeling better.”

Shay nodded before walking out of the building. Lance walked behind the counter and hid his sketchbook underneath. He looked up as bell on the door rang. He smiled, “Hello, Mullet,” he teased.

“Still not funny,” the man smiled, “Is it dead or is it just quiet? Sit, Kosmo,” the German Shepherd sat as instructed, “Good boy,” he reach forward, but hand grabbed air.

“Left, Keith,” Lance said patiently.

Keith’s hand moved in the stated direction and grasped a chair, “Thanks,” he pulled himself up into it.

“No problem,” Lance smiled, “And to answer your question, it’s dead. I think the upcoming midterms are keeping the college students locked in their rooms. Which, I should probably be doing for that damn math exam. I’m an Art Major. Why do I need math?”

“Taxes,” Keith quipped, smirking.

Lance snorted before looking up as the bell on the door sound, “Welcome,” Lance greeted, smiling, “How can I help you?”

“Why is there a dog by the food?” the woman snapped, “I’ll call the Health Inspector on this place!”

Keith glared at the general direction of the woman, “Ma’am,” Lance said calmly, “Our cases are all air tight because we are a public building and we cannot disallow service animals.”

“That’s not a service animal,” the woman said, phone in hand, almost threatening.

“He is,” Lance said calmly, “Keith is blind. Therefore, his dog is a service dog.”

“He has a Soulmark, dumbass!” the woman yelled, “He’s not blind!”

“Yes, congratulations,” Lance was done being polite, “You’ve proven you didn’t pay attention in elementary school. Soulmarks are the person’s soulmate’s name written in _their soulmate’s_ handwriting. Keith is blind. His soulmate isn’t. Keith having a Soulmark does nothing to prove that Keith is blind and I’m not allowing my friend to walk into a damn door to prove to you that he’s fucking blind! Now, you can either leave, or I can _escort_ you out.”

“I’ve never-where’s the manager?!” the woman exclaimed, “I’ve never been treated this way in this café before!”

“That’s because you’ve never been here,” Lance deadpanned, “I _am_ the manager and co-owner,” the woman paled, “And we’ve only just opened at the beginning of the semester and have had a steady track of customers. So, I will repeat myself. Leave, or I will escort you out.”

The woman quickly left. Not two seconds later, Keith burst out laughing, “Co-owner?” Keith asked, “Lance, you can barely do math!”

Lance smirked, “Shay left me in charge so, I get her titles,” he stated, “I am the manager though,” he noticed Keith’s exposed hands and the teal blue color peeking out, not really visible to him, but made his heart ping, “No gloves today?”

“No,” Keith sighed, “Shiro wanted to wash them. And people wonder why I wear them, covering my Soulmark. Because of people like that woman,” he petted Kosmo on the head.

Lance hummed, “Want your normal chocolate muffin?” he asked, “No charge this time.”

Keith smiled, “Sure,” he said.

Lance smiled and bent down to the case to open it. The bell rang again, but before he could stand up, “Oh, Keith,” it was just Shay, “Hello. Lance getting your muffin?”

“Yes,” Keith smiled, “He also stole your title.”

Lance poked his head up with a glare, “Traitor,” he said as he passed the muffin on a plate loudly so Keith knew where it was.

“What happened?” Shay deadpanned, “I wasn’t gone five minutes.”

“Bitch throwing a hissy fit because of Kosmo and not believing Keith’s blind because he has a Soulmark,” Lance stated.

Shay made a face, “That…makes no sense,” she stated before waving her hand dismissively, “Well, you’re free to claim when needed for today. I’m taking Hunk to the doctor. His fever just keeps getting higher.”

“Is he okay?” Keith feeling around for his muffin before Lance slid the plate into Keith’s reach, “Thanks.”

“It hasn’t reached hospital level, but I want this nipped in the butt,” Shay replied and grabbed a set of keys off a hook.

“Don’t blame you,” Lance stated, “I’ve got the shop. I’ll call if there a major issue that I can’t handle or am unsure on.”

Shay nodded and took a key off the chain and gave it to Lance, “Thanks for everything, Lance,” Shay said before walking out again.

“What time do you close?” Keith asked.

“9 to 5 Monday through Friday,” Lance stated, “10 to 4 on weekends.”

“What time is it now?” Keith hummed as he took a bite of the muffin.

Lance looked at his watch, “3:30,” he stated, “So about another hour and a half to go.”

Keith hummed a he swallowed what was in his mouth, “Hey, Lance,” he said, “I know we didn’t exactly get off on the right foot when we met,” Lance snorted and Keith chuckled, “But you talk about everyone in your life.”

“Yeah?” Lance questioned, “Haven’t really noticed. I just really like talking.”

“I’ve noticed, which makes our friendship easier,” Keith smiled, but it fell slightly, “I haven’t, however, heard anything about your soulmate.”

Lance pressed his lips together before sighing, “That’s because I don’t have one,” he stated, “There’s no colorful Soulmark on my wrist. Just really annoying freckles.”

“Oh…” Keith said softly, “I…”

“It’s fine Keith,” Lance smiled, despite Keith not being able to see it, “I’ve come to accept it. I like just being able to talk to people without them trying to look at my wrist every two seconds trying to see if their name is on it.”

“But…you’re always talking about couples and have helped just about everyone you know find their soulmate,” Keith said.

Lance hummed, “Yeah,” he said, “I’m a hopeless romantic, but I guess Fate decided that’s all I should be,” Lance looked at Keith, “Now repay the favor, Mullet. I’ve yet to see you without gloves. I want to see your Soulmark. See if I can help you find them.”

Keith bit his lip, “I don’t think…” he trailed off, pulling slightly on the sleeve of his shirt, trying to hide the words, “I mean…Shiro could’ve been teasing me…I don’t-”

Lance blinked in confusion, “Keith?” he asked.

Keith sighed before, hesitantly, placing his wrist on the counter. Lance went wide eyed. That…that was _his_ name. Lance Leonel. He went by both. And they were in _his_ handwriting. But…how was that possible? Lance hesitantly ran his fingers along the writing, “But…how?” Lance whispered before placing his own Soulmark wrist by Keith’s, as if expecting a Soulmark to just fade into existence, “I don’t…have one.”

“I don’t know,” Keith stated, “And the odds of someone having _and_ going by the same two names as you _and_ having the exact same handwriting is slim, Lance,” Keith went to take his arm off the counter, not knowing Lance’s arm was beside him, and accidentally brushed his hand over it, “Sor-wait…”

Lance pulled his wrist back to his side and hummed, “What?” he asked.

“Can I see that again?” Keith asked, hurriedly.

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Did Jesus suddenly walk in without my notice?” he smirked.

“Lance!” Keith glared.

“Fine, fine,” Lance put his wrist back like he had it, “Here,” Keith felt around until he grabbed Lance’s arm, “Don’t know what you’re trying to do though. There’s nothing there.”

Keith ran his fingers along Lance’s wrist several times. Lance finally had to pull away with a small giggle, “That tickles,” Lance looked at Keith and found him smiling wide, “What?”

“Lance, how do I write?” Keith asked.

“Uh…Braille?” Lance was suddenly a bit concerned for his friend’s mental state, but suddenly went wide eyed as the lightbulb went off, “Oh my god!”

Keith laughed as Lance continued to chanted that phrase in various tones and octaves, “Keith!” Lance finally said something else, “Please tell me you _aren’t_ messing or teasing me.”

“I’m not,” Keith said, smiling, “I promise.”

It was silent for a long while until, “I’m about to jump over this counter and hug you,” Lance warned.

“Uh…what?” Keith asked, smile fading slightly, “Wait, you can do that? How tall are you?” Keith stiffened slightly as arms suddenly wrapped around him, but soon relaxed and hugged Lance just as tightly.

Lance pulled away, “How long have you known?” he asked, sounding a bit tearful.

Keith searched his mind, “Uh…” he said, “Since that time we ran into your twin sister and you introduced us. She never once called you Lance and you never flinched or corrected her.”

“That was two months ago, Keith,” Lance stated, “What the hell?”

“I didn’t know what your or my Soulmark’s handwriting looked like,” Keith defended himself, “Do you know how hard it was to grab something of yours and ask Shiro if it matched? You’d think it be easy with my blindness, but no. You had everything of ours packed before I could even attempt to grab something by “mistake”. I found out for absolute certain last _week_.”

Lance laughed softly, “Idiot,” he stated, “You could’ve just asked to…” Lance trailed off and Keith raised an eyebrow smirking, “Okay, never mind. I see the issue,” Keith laughed, “Still! You kept this to yourself for two months!”

“Would you have believed me?” Keith smiled.

Lance was silent for a few seconds, “…Point,” he grumbled causing Keith to laugh, “Don’t know why you’re laughing,” Lance deadpanned, “You do realize that when Luis and Lisa found each other, they were in the airport about to leave for Washington State. Mamá somehow got the rest of us kids, Papá, _and_ Abuelos on a later flight—the same length as theirs—and still managed to beat the two of them to the hotel,” Keith blinked several times, “And we knew Luis had a soulmate.”

“…Fuck,” Keith said causing Lance to laugh loudly.


End file.
